Operating tables, even some specialized operating tables, have to be configured for general machining operations. A good and suitable operating table plays a very important role in promoting the operation, thus improving the machining efficiency and improving the operation precision and stability, and also reducing the labor load of the operators. Operating tables relatively satisfy the ergonomics.
The existing operating tables generally are of fixed structures, and the locations of the operating tables are unchangeable. The whole pedestal of an operating table needs to be moved to change the location of the operating table, and the location of the operating table is changed by changing the location of the pedestal. However, as the pedestal of the operating table is heavy and is inconvenient to move, an empty location is required for placing the operating table again once the operating table is moved, and there should be no other objects in the empty location; meanwhile, there must be a passage for moving from the original location to the new location, as a result, a larger space is required. As the existing whole operating table is placed in an operating room and fixedly located, the movement of the operating table is restricted by the space around.
With the development of technology and the improvement of living standards, requirements to operating tables are increasing, and devices to be machined or operated on the operating tables are more and more complex. When in use, an operating table may have its upper surface adjusted in angle in addition to location movement. The surface of the operating table is tilted to drive the devices or clamps to tilt to meet the need of machining. Sometimes, the angle of the surface of the operating table also needs to be adjusted in order to expand the viewing angle or enhance the light.
The Patent Office of China published a patent No. CN2508909Y on Sep. 4, 2002, titled UNIVERSAL OPERATING TABLE. This operating table comprises a reference table surface which is provided with a clamp and an upright column for supporting the table surface. A universal clamping device is arranged between the reference table surface and the upright column, and the universal clamping device mainly consists of a cylinder body, a piston inside the cylinder body, a ball outside the piston inside the cylinder body, and a flange cover. The piston and the ball are fitted for clamping, and the ball enables the reference table surface to rotate freely. However, this structure cannot move in the horizontal direction.
The Patent Office of China published a patent No. CN101326588B on Nov. 17, 2010, titled XY OPERATING TABLE ACTUATOR. A driving mechanism, which enables the objects carried on the operating table to move and locate freely in an XY plane, can be built in the actuator. The actuator can accomplish significant miniaturization, and can suppress the height of the operating table to be lower. The actuator consists of a fixed plate, a moving plate, an intermediate plate, an X driving mechanism and a Y driving mechanism. The fixed plate has an accommodating groove in the X direction. The moving plate has an accommodating groove in the Y direction. The lower half part of the intermediate plate is assembled in the accommodating groove of the fixed plate by a rolling element, and the upper half part of the intermediate plate is assembled in the accommodating groove of the moving plate by a rolling element. The intermediate plate can freely move towards the X direction with respect to the fixed plate, and towards the Y direction with respect to the moving plate. The X driving mechanism pushes the intermediate plate towards the X direction with respect to the fixed plate. The Y driving mechanism pushes the moving plate towards the Y direction with respect to the intermediate plate. Accommodating chambers of both the X driving mechanism and the Y driving mechanism are arranged on the intermediate plate, respectively. The operating table ca move, but cannot rotate. Moreover, the movement of the adopted structure is relatively complex.